


Jealousy

by culpaeros (electriicl0ve)



Series: Tokyo's Number One Host [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cock Ring, Denied orgasm, Jealousy, M/M, Toys, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriicl0ve/pseuds/culpaeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from tumblr: "Does Hibiya ever get jealous of your clients? ID What would happen?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

 

> Delic had known it always…bothered the prince just how close he got with some of his clients. It wasn’t hard to miss the way those golden eyes flashed or the way his glare would harden every time one of the woman came to greet him out on the street. Yet…never in this way…had Delic ever expected to receive such repercussions for his familiar behavior with some of them…

 

“Say it.”

The raven’s voice was laced with a mental strength that rivaled Delic’s own physical strength. It made the host’s captive cock throb, his body burning with a denied release as he anguished over the presence of a cock ring upon his hard member.

“Hibi-“

The other’s name was a breathless gasp when the vibration’s from the vibrator inside of him suddenly increased and the other male’s muscles tightened.

Torture…

This was torture!

“Say it you insolent cur”

Hibiya’s elbows dug into Delic’s shoulder’s as the raven leaned over, pulling off of Delic’s pulsating member for a mere moment before thrusting back down. The movement caused a cry to fall from Delic’s lips, the blond having been stuck in this position for far longer than he could have ever dreamed of. But everytime he thought Hibiya was finally going to release him from this agony a new demand was made and Delic was left to wallow in his pain while he struggled to do or say as Hibiya asked.

“YOUR’S!”

Delic’s tied hands clenched upon the binding, the blond seconds away from ripping the leather apart so he could throw Hibiya down, take the ring off and fuck him hard. But somehow, someway, he managed to resist doing it. Almost as though in the end he really didn’t want to.

As though he wanted Hibiya to have this power over him.

“I’m only your’s, now please Hibiya…!”

Sweat trinkled down the host’s cheek but his plea, however beseechingly spoken was ignored. For soon Hibiya’s lips curled into a smug grin and he pulled back up.

“Next time you want to let some woman touch you, remember this.”

With no further warning Hibiya’s thigh’s tightened upon Delic’s sides and the raven began to bounce quickly – muscles tightening with every plunge and mouth mewling the kinds of moan’s that Delic craved for everytime the two of them joined. It made the host writhe under the prince, hips bucking up into him while the vibrator continued to press against the blond’s own prostrate.

Pain.

Pain.

His cock begged for release but it never came. Not even when with a final mewl Hibiya released his own cum onto the host’s chest did his own orgasm arrive and if there was ever a time that the host felt like crying this was certainly now it. But the truth of the matter was he was so far lost within the pleasured pain that even if he had started crying, Delic wouldn’t have felt nor noticed it.

The only thing he could feel now was the way it felt when Hibiya lifted off of him before swift finger’s removed the ring from Delic’s engorged cock.

Then…

After that…

It was nothing more than white-hot bliss while the blond’s cum shot out, his magenta eyes wide and mouth open in a silent shout as he emptied himself.

“You’re mine and only I am ever allowed to touch you”

And in the silence that followed his orgasm the only thing that could be heard was the echo of Hibiya’s final words.

“You're Mine”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hibiya being a strong top from bottom when he gets in a mood.


End file.
